Second Life
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: <html><head></head>Pour récompenser leur fils unique pour ses efforts, Minato et Kushina offrent à Naruto une machine dernier cri qui permet de jouer à un jeu virtuel à la mode. C'est le début d'une grande aventure !</html>
1. Un cadeau d'anniversaire hors du commun

**Second Life  
><strong>

**Rating** : M  
><span><strong>Pairing<strong> : Naruto x Itachi (principal)  
><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Résumé** : _Pour récompenser leur fils unique pour ses efforts, Minato et Kushina offrent à Naruto une machine dernier cri qui permet de jouer à un jeu virtuel à la mode. C'est le début d'une grande aventure !_

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Cette histoire est inspirée du manga ½ Prince !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>_Un cadeau d'anniversaire hors du commun_**

_Minato et Kushina Namikaze se rendait bien compte d'une chose. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, leur fils Naruto n'avait jamais été une lumière, préférant jouer, accumulant les farces et les bêtises en tout genre. Mais son perpétuel sourire et cette joie de vivre qu'il affichait en tout temps et en toute heure avait su surmonter leur appréhension face aux médisances des voisins et de certains membres de la famille qui voyait ces turbulences comme une honte.  
>Après tout, les Namikaze étaient une famille puissante, riche et célèbre, sans aucun défaut. Si, comme le pensait les doyens de la famille, la venue au monde de leur petit blondinet c'était avérer être une erreur, pour les deux parents, c'était certainement l'instant de leur vie qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde. Certes, la vie n'avait pas été des plus faciles face aux frasques du jeune garçon, mais l'amour que leur renvoyait Naruto dans le fond de ses prunelles les confortait dans leurs propres sentiments.<br>Envers et contre tout, ils aimaient Naruto du plus profond de leur cœur._

_A l'âge de 10 ans pourtant, les choses changèrent radicalement. Sans crier gare, Naruto était devenu beaucoup plus assidu à l'école, faisait ses devoirs en rentrant sans qu'on le lui demande, et le nombre de ses frasques baissait de manière exponentielle face à la remontée fulgurante de ses résultats scolaire.  
>Quand son professeur principal les convoqua pour les féliciter des progrès de Naruto, Kushina s'était tout simplement… évanouie. Et Minato, en papa poule qu'il était, avait emmené son fils à l'hôpital et fait appeler les meilleurs médecins du monde pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Réaction quelque peu excessive quand on leurs annoncèrent que Naruto était en parfaite santé, et que l'un deux, au courant de la réputation du petit blond, suggéra simplement que dernier avait peut-être tout simplement… « grandi ».<em>

_Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots entre le père, la mère et le fils. Comme une relation fusionnelle, parfois seul les regards suffisaient pour qu'ils se comprennent tous les trois. C'est pourquoi Minato et Kushina comprirent que leur fils avait, d'une certaine manière, prit conscience de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il avait compris qu'il était tant pour lui de grandir. De ne plus être le petit blond qui calait une brosse pleine de craie au-dessus de la porte, ou qui taguait les portraits sculptés des anciens directeurs de son école._

_C'est ainsi que Naruto passa du statut « d'idiot » à « intello ». Les doyens changèrent radicalement d'avis à son sujet, au grand dam de Kushina. Et quand l'un d'eux eut la bêtise d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée et de dire que ce « mioche », - l'amour de sa vie sans oublier Minato- était enfin devenu quelqu'un de décent, il avait dû affronter celle qu'on surnommait « le piment rouge » et avait tout simplement fini dans un bain de sang. Depuis lors, plus personne n'avait osé s'exprimer face à la soudaine transformation de Naruto, et ce fut encore pire par la suite. Si Kushina avait ouvert la parenthèse, Minato s'était chargé de la refermer. Et c'était peu dire ! On ne fricotait jamais avec le chef du clan Namikaze, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une certaine petite tête blonde._

_Et c'est ainsi que les années passèrent. Et que l'aube de ses 18 ans arriva finalement._

**OOO°°°OOO**

Naruto se regarda dans le miroir. Il plaqua une mèche rebelle sur son front et remonta du doigt l'énorme monture noire de ses lunettes. Il passa ensuite sa tenue en revue. Il tira avec une moue boudeuse sur son tee-shirt orange, sur lequel était représenté le symbole de la famille Namikaze, à savoir une spirale tourbillonnante, essayant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les froissements qu'il n'avait su enlever avec le fer à repasser. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son armoire et observa d'un air désolé le costume qu'il portait normalement pour les réunions de famille et qui n'était malheureusement plus à sa taille. Il déplorait de ne pouvoir porter meilleure tenue pour son anniversaire. Et faire bonne impression à ses parents, même s'il s'avait pertinemment qu'ils n'en avaient cure. Après tout, c'était ces derniers qui lui avaient offert l'intégralité de sa garde-robe. A savoir, des tee-shirts et des jeans, rien de bien chic et conventionnel. Et Naruto les adoraient pour ça, pour respecter ce choix vestimentaire. Il arrivait même parfois à son père d'adopter son style à l'occasion de sortie entre père/fils, ou même à des réunions, tout dépendait de son humeur.

Naruto tritura d'un air distrait un fil qui dépassait de l'une des coutures de son jean bleu foncé et serra les dents quand on toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Naruto se retourna pour voir son père apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie.

- Il semblerait que tu sois prêt. Ta mère nous attend en bas.

- J'te suis !

Son hésitation s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto suivit son père jusqu'à la cuisine ou Kushina s'affairait sur les derniers petits préparatifs de leur fête. Chacun de ses anniversaires s'étaient déroulés dans la quasi intimité, et seuls les véritables proches étaient invités, quand ces derniers en avaient l'occasion : comme ses oncles préférées, Jiraiya et Kakashi, ses amis, Gaara, Sakura et Sai, et tant d'autres encore. Mais aujourd'hui, pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, ils n'étaient que tous les trois et Naruto avait cru comprendre que c'était à la demande express de ses parents. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était rien de grave. Il était de notoriété que c'était toujours le jour de grand évènement, comme lors d'un anniversaire, qu'on annonçait à quelqu'un quelque chose d'important. Les films, les mangas et même dans la réalité ! Et ça n'était jamais drôle. Mais Naruto prenait la chose sereinement, bien qu'au fond, il était quand même un peu inquiet.

Ils passèrent ainsi un excellent moment, riant de tout et de rien. Le début de soirée ne faisait que commencer, quand Minato se leva se de sa chaise, un air sérieux sur le visage. Naruto cessa de rire face à une blague que venait de dire sa mère pour se tourner vers lui et observa religieusement son paternel, cet homme qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer depuis son enfance, cet homme dont il avait hérité le physique, et de sa mère le caractère.

- Naruto… commença Minato.

- … c'est moi, ne put s'empêcher de répondre nerveusement Naruto.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que père et mère n'éclatent de rire, devant Naruto qui vira au rouge tomate sans comprendre ce que qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle hilarité.

- Qu… pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? bougonna Naruto en se renfonçant dans son siège, boudeur.

- Dé… désolé Naruto ! C'est juste que… tu étais tellement sérieux ! réussit à articuler sa mère entre deux hoquets.

- Sois plus détendu fils, on aurait cru que tu t'attendais à ce que je t'annonce une mauvaise novelle.

- Ben j'y ai vraiment cru figurez-vous…

- Minato et Kushina cessèrent doucement de rire.

- Pardonne-nous Naruto, il semblerait que tu te sois fait des idées. Nous voulions simplement te dire…

Son père sembla hésiter, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait le dire, mais il se lança finalement.

- …merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi fiers de toi. En réalité, nous avons toujours été fiers de toi. Alors, merci d'être ce que tu es, merci d'être là tout simplement. Sache que quoi tu puisses faire à l'avenir, ta mère et moi te soutiendront toujours, tout comme nous t'aimerons toujours.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans rien dire. Mais c'était surtout pour empêcher les larmes de coulaient sur son visage et les sanglots de transparaître dans sa voix. Il se contenta de se lever et de serrer Minato dans ses bras, très vite rejoint par Kushina qui les embrassa tous les deux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que sa mère mettent fin à leur étreinte en tapant dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il est peut-être temps de lui offrir notre cadeau, tu ne penses pas chéri ?

- Oh là là, tu as parfaitement raison. Dépêchons, qu'il puisse en profiter un peu ce soir si le cœur lui en dit.

- Profiter de quoi ? demanda curieusement Naruto, la tête penché en signe d'interrogation.

Minato se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et quitta la pièce avant de revenir, son paquet dans les mains, qu'il tendit ensuite à Naruto. Ce dernier hésité mais sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents, il déposa son cadeau sur la table et déchira le papier cadeau. Il retint une exclamation surprise quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais… comment?

Kushina s'approcha de lui, une main sur son épaule.

- Tu te souviens de ce salon sur les nouvelles technologies auquel nous sommes allés tous les trois il y a six mois ? Ton père et moi avions remarqué que cette appareil semblait avoir attisé ton intérêt alors nous avons décidé de t'en offrir un. C'est notre manière à nous de te dire que tu as le droit de travailler dur, mais tu as aussi le droit de te reposer un peu. Et quoi de mieux qu'un jeu vidéo !

Minato ponctua sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil complice et alors que Naruto se demandant s'il ne nageait pas en plein rêve. Quand il avait vu l'exposition, naturellement, il avait voulu essayé. Et il avait été totalement séduit. Un appareil, semblable à un casque pourvu d'une visière, permettait de rejoindre un monde virtuel nommé Second Life : la possibilité d'incarner un avatar dans un univers à part entière avec 99% de réalisme. Et l'expérience, en plus d'être inédite, s'était avérer des plus excitantes. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenties autant d'émotions à la fois. De la brise du vent, des vagues venant s'échouer à ses pieds, du coup de griffe d'un animal qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat et tant d'autres choses encore !

Mais l'appareil coutait cher, et malgré son vif intérêt, il s'en était désintéresser. Et voilà que ses parents lui en offrait un pour son anniversaire ! Son cœur se gonfla de fierté et de joie. Ils savaient ses parents observateurs et ce n'est pas comme si il leur avait demandé de le lui acheté en faisant un caprice. Il n'avait rien dit, mais ils avaient quand même deviné. Au fond de lui, il se sentit un peu honteux. C'était un bien trop beau cadeau… Le méritait-il seulement ?

Il leva les yeux et le regard que lui renvoya Minato le dissuada de penser le contraire. Son sourire était leur cadeau le plus précieux et il leur offrit une nouvelle fois encore.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller l'essayer ?

Naruto serra son paquet dans les bras et acquiesça vivement. Il était plus qu'impatient.

Il avait dans les mains ce qui lui promettait déjà d'être une expérience inédite, une aventure des plus incroyables. Une nouvelle vie, dans un nouvel univers.

_Devant lui, un homme apparut et s'inclina avant de lui annoncer :_  
><em>- Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Second Life !<em>

_**… à suivre**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : J'avais envie de changer de registre et de changer d'air surtout. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas lancer une fic sur Naruto couplé à un manga que j'aime bien. Et voilà ce que ça donne. Si vous avez envie de voir des couples en particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part (mis à part Naruto x Itachi bien sur, lol)


	2. Mon nom est Uzumaki, mon prénom Menma!

**Second Life  
><strong>

**Rating** : M  
><span><strong>Pairing<strong> : Naruto x Itachi (principal)  
><span><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Résumé** : Pour récompenser leur fils unique pour ses efforts, Minato et Kushina offrent à Naruto une machine dernier cri qui permet de jouer à un jeu virtuel à la mode. C'est le début d'une grande aventure !

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est inspirée du manga ½ Prince !  
><span><strong>Note de l'auteur 1<strong> : Merci à toi **Kyu-chan** pour ton petit commentaire =) Une fan ayant reconnu le manga Half Prince, ça fait plaisir lol. Suite à ton commentaire, je souhaitais du coup apportait une petite précision pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Certes, cette fic s'inspire de 1/2 Prince (ou Half Prince), mais ne va pas jusqu'à en calquer tout les aspects, vous le verrez par vous même. Il respectera certainement sa chronologie, le fait est que pas mal de monde bavera sur ce cher Naruto, mais ça s'arrête là. Donc pas d'Itachi en barde gay, désolé ou du moins je ne partais pas sur cette idée! J'espère que cette fic te plaira quand même! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou qui la suive, ça fait super plaisir! N'hésitez pas à commenter! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
><span><strong>Note 2<strong> : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>_Mon nom est Uzumaki ! Mon prénom Menma !**

Après une éprouvante bataille contre celui qu'on surnommait « _l'éclair jaune_ » pour son incroyable rapidité et efficacité, et celle qu'on surnommait « _le piment rouge_ » pour…et bien son caractère explosif, Naruto du s'incliner. Minato remporta la bataille sur «_ je rangerais et passerais le balai_ » et Kushina sur «_ je ferais la vaisselle et l'essuierais_». Pour résumé, il était gentiment invité à regagner sa chambre et à profiter pleinement et librement de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Naruto préféra obtempérer, surtout quand les cheveux rouges de sa mère commencèrent lentement à s'élever derrière elle, comme animés d'une vie propre. ÇA, c'était le signal de retraite.

L'esprit encore embrumé par la joie et l'excitation, il embrassa ses deux parents et les serra dans ses bras jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement et leur souhaita d'avance de passer une bonne nuit avant de regagner sa chambre et d'installer Second Life sur son ordinateur. Il lui fallut ensuite établir la connexion entre le réseau en ligne et son casque à l'aide de son identifiant et du mot de passe qu'il venait de créer. La manipulation lui prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure, mais quand enfin il arriva sur la page d'information qui lui indiquait que sa demande avait bien été enregistrée et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer une nouvelle partie, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration, éteignit la lumière pour ne laisser que celle de sa veilleuse sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, son dos légèrement surélevé par son énorme coussin en forme de grenouille, cadeau de son oncle Jiraiya.

Il enfila le casque, pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, se laissant très vite gagner par le sommeil.

Quand il les rouvrit, autour de lui il n'y avait que l'obscurité et comme un bruit diffus, une sorte de grésillement en arrière fond. Puis les ténèbres laissèrent place à une éclatante lumière, obligeant Naruto à fermer les yeux, un bras levé devant lui. Quand il fut certain de ne pas finir aveuglé, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

A son grand étonnement, il se trouvait à présent dans une immense salle, dont les murs et le sol étaient constitués d'un seul et unique motif, un damier en noir et blanc. Au centre, il y avait une immense tente recouverte de fins rubans de soies de toutes les couleurs qui s'étendaient ici et là, alors que le sol étaient quant à lui jonchés d'un nombre incalculables de câbles électriques transparents qui laissaient entrevoir des points bleus luminescents qui circulaient de la tente aux murs et inversement.

Naruto, intrigué, eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que les pans qui désignaient l'entrée de la tente s'entrouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme assis sur un fauteuil aux finitions d'une couleur or qui semblait hors de prix. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des oreilles, des yeux d'un gris pluvieux, une peau pâle. Ses habits en adéquation avec la tente dans laquelle il siégeait correspondaient à un thème oriental fait de couleurs chatoyantes, et semblaient cousus à partir de la soie la plus chère. Bien que ce n'était pas la réalité à proprement parlé, Naruto voyait à quel point les concepteurs du jeu avait le souci de la réalité et du détail et il en était tout simplement admiratif.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Second Life ! Selon les données vous concernant, il semblerait que ce soit votre première expérience de ce jeu. Veuillez patienter. Je vais vous visualiser et vous scanner.

Deux petits appareils de couleurs blanches et de formes rondes pourvu d'un module de visé en leur centre, surgirent de sous la tente et vinrent se placer respectivement à gauche et à droite de sa tête.

- A partir de maintenant, vous serez instantanément redirigé vers le jeu quand vous lancerez l'interface, continua son interlocuteur anonyme.

Naruto fut ensuite recouvert d'un fin halo bleu qui le parcourut de haut en bas, un peu comme si on était en train de le passer aux rayons X. Appréhendant quelque peu la suite, Naruto jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Était-il ce qu'on appelait un « _Game Master_ » ? Un joueur qui s'occupait de l'organisation du jeu ? Ou d'un « _NPC_ » ? Un personnage contrôlé par ordinateur ?

Naruto s'y connaissait bien en termes de jeux vidéo, et plus précisément en matière d'informatique. Il était naturellement doué dans ce domaine, mais si ça n'était pas là la spécialité de sa filière à la fac. Aux yeux de beaucoup, il ressemblait plus à un geek qu'autre chose. Il fallait dire que ses énormes lunettes et sa façon de s'habiller ne l'aidait pas des masses. C'est pourquoi il fut légèrement pris au dépourvu quand l'homme en face de lui, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait dès à présent passer à l'étape de création de son personnage.

- Permettez-moi juste de vous rappeler qu'il ne vous ait possible de créer qu'un seul et unique personnage et qu'une fois cela fait, votre nom, votre race et votre apparence ne pourront être changés.

- Nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul personnage ? demanda Naruto, intrigué. Pourquoi ?

- Pour préserver la réalité de Second Life, répondit simplement l'entité en souriant.

- Et que se passe-t-il si notre personnage venait à mourir ?

- Il sera tout simplement ressuscité dans la dernière ville visité. Quant à la pénalité, il s'agira d'une baisse de niveau. A présent, veuillez commencer à créer votre personnage !

Autour de Naruto, il y eut soudain plusieurs flash de lumières très vite remplacés par des hommes et des femmes, chacun étant différent sur bien des aspects, autant sur le plan physique que vestimentaire. L'entité lui en expliqua bien vite la raison.

- Veuillez commencer par choisir votre race. Vous avez le choix entre : humain, elfe, espèce nocturne, nain, démon, ange, bête, esprit. Sachant que les deux derniers sont séparés en sous catégories. Les bêtes par exemple peuvent appartenir à la tribu des loups, la tribu ailée, la tribu de la terre. Les esprits peuvent être représentés par les fleurs, les arbres…

Naruto hésita longuement. Aux premiers abords, le choix ne semblait pourtant pas bien difficile, mais quand on prenait en compte le fait que la création du personnage se faisait sans retour possible, le choix était soudain un peu plus ardu. Être un humain, choix basique, lui plaisait plutôt bien. Être un elfe aussi, Naruto admirant leur grâce et leur beauté surtout depuis que sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de lui contait des histoires à leurs sujets quand il était encore tout petit. La races des bêtes sortait du commun et avait elle aussi un caractère attrayant.

- Serait-il possible de me visualiser en tant qu'humain, elfe et bête ?

- Bien entendu !

Trois formes apparurent devant lui dans un pof retentissant et Naruto constata avec un certain regret à quel point ces trois formes lui semblaient en tout point…banal. Il était vrai qu'il avait souvent rêvé, s'imaginant partant à l'aventure. Mais là, c'était différent. On lui proposait de vivre une nouvelle expérience. De vivre une « _seconde vie_ »! Pas qu'il n'était pas satisfait de celle qu'il vivait actuellement, loin de là ! Mais si ce jeu de par son nom, permettait à une personne de vivre une vie en tout point différente de celle qu'elle vivait en réalité, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout non ? De tout faire différemment !

- Euh… serait-il possible… d'incarner non pas un homme, mais une femme ? finit-il par lâcher timidement dans un souffle, les yeux baissés.

L'entité resta silencieuse un court instant.

- Vous voulez incarnez un personnage féminin ? Je crains que cela soit impossible. En temps normal, le personnage est basé sur le sexe et l'apparence de la personne.

Naruto esquissa un sourire triste. Il s'attendait à cette réponse, mais il était quand même un peu déçu.

- Je vais tout de même contacter les dirigeants afin de leur soumettre votre requête. Veuillez patienter…

L'entité ferma les yeux alors que Naruto relevait les yeux, surpris. Avait-il bien entendu? L'entité allait soumettre sa requête, alors il y avait quand même un petit espoir ! S'il fallait au bout du compte qu'il incarne un personnage masculin, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais comment le dire… D'une certaine façon, il ne voyait pas la chose autrement que comme il l'avait demandé. Un peu comme un coup de tête, un caprice.

- D'après les règles de Second Life, reprit l'entité en rouvrant les yeux, un changement de sexe n'est pas autorisé. Mais les dirigeants ont décidé de prendre en compte le fait est qu'aujourd'hui est votre anniversaire et ont accepté votre requête, vous permettant d'être une femme.

Une sphère transparente apparut devant Naruto. A l'intérieur, il y avait une multitude de petites boules de la taille de balles de ping-pong. Naruto jeta un regard intrigué à l'entité.

- Veuillez choisir l'une de ces sphères. A l'intérieur, se trouve votre cadeau de bienvenue à Second Life.

Naruto pensa que le simple fait d'avoir accepté sa demande était déjà un très beau présent en soi, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de bonus qui permettait de rajouter un petit plus supplémentaire à son personnage. Il plongea la main dans la sphère et se saisit d'une des petites balles qui se scinda en deux, libérant des lettres qui formèrent un message.

- Vous avez gagné une option qui vous permet d'embellir votre personnage de 30%. ! Félicitation !

Naruto se demanda si cela était bien nécessaire. Il aurait préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus… de moins futile que de faire en sorte que son personnage soit plus attrayant physiquement, mais quand il vit le résultat apparaître juste sous ses yeux, il revint immédiatement sur son jugement.

Une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux blonds doré comme les blés se tenait devant lui. Sa peau était moins halé que la sienne, mais elle brillait comme le sable d'une plage des tropiques, et semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Son nez était petit et fin, ses lèvres roses et pleines. Quant à son physique, elle n'avait rien à envier à un mannequin, c'était certain.

-_ Elle est déjà si belle… que demandait de plus ? Elle ressemble à un ange…_

Naruto fronça les sourcils et hésita sur la marche à suivre. En regardant son futur « _lui_ », faire partie de la race des anges lui semblait un choix approprié, pourtant il préféra rester sur son sentiment de base.

- J'aimerais me voir en tant qu'elfe une nouvelle fois.

- Entendu ! En prenant les nouveaux paramètres en compte, voici le résultat !

Et ce qu'il vit le conforta dans son sentiment. Il avait eu raison. C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui allait le mieux. Il esquissa un sourire, presque fier comme si son avatar était sa propre progéniture, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte. Il passa les quelques minutes suivantes à modifier quelques traits et à se choisir une tenue. Quand l'entité sembla s'offusquer du survêtement noir et orange qu'il avait choisi, Naruto se demanda s'il avait bien affaire à un _NPC_ et non à un _Game Master_. Malgré tout, il laissa son personnage entre ses mains, et ne put finalement qu'approuver la tenue que ce dernier avait choisi. C'était extrêmement, simple, mais beaucoup plus seyant à son personnage que la tenue qu'il avait choisi précédemment.

L'entité semblait avoir respecté sa palette de couleurs, à savoir le noir et l'orange. Du coup, son personnage féminin était habillé d'un fin pantalon noir surmonté de bottes de la même couleur, d'une tunique orange qui formait comme une jupe autour de ses hanches, sa taille ceinturée par une lanière en cuir, noir elle aussi.

- A présent quelle classe avez-vous choisi ? Vous avez le choix entre guerrier, archer, voleur, prêtre, magicien, invocateur d'âme, et barde. Sachant que suite à une mise à jour, deux nouvelles catégories sont apparus, à savoir ninja et shinigami !

Le choix s'avéra difficile une nouvelle fois, mais quand il se remémora un de ces souvenirs les plus précieux, il fixa son choix.

- Je choisis la classe ninja.

- Votre choix a été pris en compte et a été intégré à votre personnage. A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à nommer votre personnage ! Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Cela lui semblait évident.

- Naru… commença le blond avant de se taire. Naturellement, il ne pouvait tout de même pas choisir son propre nom, on le reconnaîtrait. Et l'entité lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se devait à tout prix de garder secret le fait qu'il était un homme en réalité. Sa demande était et serait le seul écart approuvé par les dirigeants, il ne devait y en avoir d'autres. Autrement les joueurs mettraient en avant le souci d'équité. Ce serait problématique en effet. Et il s'en sentit d'autant plus désolé.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir quand l'idée lui vint naturellement, au rappel d'un souvenir de son enfance.

**OOO°°°OOO**

_- Dis maman, Naruto c'est pas un peu bizarre comme prénom ? demanda le petit blond, alors âgé de quatre ans._

_Minato eut un hoquet terrifié et jeta le journal qu'il était en train de lire pour se précipiter devant son fils, les mains sur ses épaules._

_- Pou… pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça mon ange ? questionna son père d'une voix légèrement tremblotante alors que sa femme passait en mode harpie derrière lui._

_- C'est juste qu'à l'école, y'en a un qui a dit que c'était bizarre d'appeler son enfant avec le nom d'un ingrédient de ramen._

_Kushina s'adoucit en entendant cela et s'approcha à son tour de son fils. _

_- Il est vrai que nous ne t'avons jamais raconté cette histoire._

_- Quelle histoire ? demanda Naruto, enthousiaste._

_Minato regarda sa femme avec un sourire attendrit et installa Naruto sur ses genoux._

_- Tu sais que ton oncle Jiraiya est un écrivain célèbre pas vrai ?_

_- Oui ! Un écrivain, il écrit des histoires. Et oncle Jiraiya, il écrit toujours de belles histoires pour moi !_

_- C'est vrai ! Et bien tu sais, le tout premier livre qu'a écrit ton oncle ra conte l'histoire d'un ninja qui, quel que soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, souhaite ne jamais abandonner et se bat de toute ses forces à chaque instant. Et ce garçon s'appelle Naruto. Pour te dire la vérité, et bien… ton oncle a appelle son personnage ainsi pendant qu'il mangeait un bol de ramen, mais mis à part ça le plus important et qu'il s'agit là de son tout premier roman, d'une belle et émouvante histoire et que quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta maman, elle moi souhaitions que tu sois comme le Naruto de ce livre. Un garçon fort et courageux…_

**OOOoooOOO**

Naruto esquissa un sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le nom Naruto se cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête, telle une spirale dans un bol de ramen. Puis ce fut comme une illumination. Si son prénom était tiré d'un ingrédient de ramen, il lui suffisait de faire la même chose en cet instant. De choisir un autre ingrédient !

- Menma… finit-il par dire dans un sourire.

Il leva les yeux vers l'entité, ses yeux brillant de joie alors que dans sa tête, la spirale de son clan et des ramens se mêlait dans un même ensemble.

- Mon nom est Uzumaki ! Mon prénom, Menma !

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
